bards_beards_birdsfandomcom-20200215-history
Moro the Bard
Moro the Bard (±985-1048) is the presumed composer of the legendary Dragon Ballad. He was the official court bard (from 1023-1038) and a magician, and used both these skills to help Mindolum in its darkest hour. It is not clear if the Dragon Ballad, the powerful musical piece that triggered the Dragon's Call, was really written by Moro. Historians point out that the myth, which has been passed on by many generations of bards, seems to evolve around the glorification of Moro's personality and the heroic role of the bards in general. This raised suspicion that the legend was kept alive by bards, in order to boost the reputation of their profession. Life Moro the Bard was the son of Azmarin, the female court bard of Baton (961-1018?). Although his mother was a respected bard, minstrels did no longer have the authority they had once possessed during the period of The Final Say, a century earlier. Moro was of course destined to become the next court bard of Baton and therefore had a thorough musical education. However, he was not an easy student to deal with, as his constant musical experiments, encouraged by Azmarin, constantly brought him into conflict with his teachers. As was the custom of the times, Moro left the vicinity of Mindolum for a few years, and from 1002-1005 he was educated by Fregel of Frustrad in the far East of Baton. Moro had become the official court bard of Baton when Dammart, the dragon mother, invaded the country in 1037 and occupied the Batonese throne. While the king was killed, the minstrel was able to stay alive, but only after vowing that he would keep entertaining Dammart with his arts. Struggling to survive the dragon's whims, Moro worked in secret on a magical piece of music that could do something drive away the beast. This piece became the Dragon Ballad. When the bard finished his piece, some 6 months later, he surreptitiously gathered the band of warriors, musicians and princes that became famous as Moro and his Digressed Bohemians. For more information about the fabulous campaign of Bard and his group see the Tale of Moro at the Fountainhead. After reaching the end of world, Moro and his ensemble performed for the first and only time the Dragon Ballad. As is well known, the Dragon's Call that his concern caused, attracted dragons from all over the world and, most importantly, lured away Dammart from her throne. She was never heard of again. When bard came back from his expedition, many months later, he was brought in as a hero. After Dammart left, the lacking of leadership in the country caused bitter struggles among the elites of Mindolum. When Moro came back many hoped he could end the anarchy and longed for the return of the days of the Final Say. Some wanted him to seize power. Moro did use his influence to bring stability in the country, but subsequently refused to take any public function. After he laid the foundations for the Republic of Mindolum, he instead retired and lived his last days in the country, where he wrote many beautiful songs. Controversy For a long time there was lack of proof that Moro actually existed, and even his famous Dragon Ballad had been lost. According to some theories the ballad had been written by Dengi, or one of the other Great Magicians. Recently, however, archaeologist Theo Garili seems to have uncovered the site of Moro the Bard's former residence. His discovery of the sheet music of the Dragon Ballad might for once and for all clear up some of the mysteries that have surrounded Moro the Bard. Theo's findings also set off the events that led to the beginning of the Main Quest. List of works (incomplete) *Three broken strings (1007) *I was drowned in the Pool of Apathy (1019) * Tree songs (1022) * A gregarious man (1025) * Dragon Ballad (1037-1038) * Streddle Symphony (1046-1047) Category:Characters Category:Lore Category:Music